The Floating Dragon Yama Tsukami's POV
by SilverKatana116
Summary: The Elder Dragon Yama Tsukami is the focus of this story this time, I decided to do this because us four hunters faced one the other week ; enjoy


I drift effortlessly through the sky. It is there ahead of me, the peak of its glory stabbing through the clouds that surround it. I also see the four black dots down below, staining the ground with their unwanted presence. They are approaching the bridge, climbing their way to a war they know will be different to other battles they have fought. I lift my gaze back to the tower. The sun's rays pierce through the clouds, illuminating its pride in the midday.

I reach the circular area in which my fight will take place. The hunters are already here, I see that three of them are holding shields in one hand, and have long spiked poles on their backs, although two of the poles are thicker and look heavier than the other one. The last hunter is holding a huge sword, which he unsheathes to show the full view of the rows of teeth-like knives embedded into the blade. The other three humans ready their weapons, their full splendour revealed as the spears gleam in the little sunlight there is. I realise that those lances are only meant to kill, and they turn into malevolent thorns in my imagination, stained with the blood of many battles. I float towards the platform, and two huge explosions at my left tentacle nearly make me fall out of the sky. I turn to where they came from; the two hunters with the heavier looking lances. They are also equipped with some sort of ammunition. I lift up my arm and smash it down on the platform, hitting them, but they seem to have taken no damage. They peer from behind their shields. They had guarded against my attack. I turn to face the hunter with the huge sword who is charging up his attack. I slam my tentacles down again, hitting the hunter hard. He rolls around the floor in pain, wailing to his companions for help. The impact of my arms upon the tower platform took up a huge amount of energy, and I cannot lift them up for some time. The hunter cries for help, and I feel something pierce my left tentacle and cut through my whiskers, the agonizing pain ending at my right arm. I cry out as the hunter's lance had gored through both my tentacles and whiskers. My eyes glare a bright yellow as I enter a phase of rage. I clamp onto the side of the tower, sending the hunter flying. The hunters' sword gashes the side of my head, and I fall to the floor many feet below. I use my tentacles to grip the crumbling pillars to keep me balanced. Tiny bits of debris tumble from them, and I fear that it won't hold the weight of my huge bulk for long. The shock and collision of the fall has left me breathless; I need time to get myself back together before I continue the fight. However, it looks like the battle has come to me.

I feel tiny thuds on my back as the hunters gather the Ancient Dragonwood and Dragonmoss that grow there. Small stinging pains emerge on my spine, and I slowly float back up into the air. Two explosions on my back make me fall again, although I just hover above the ground this time. I am too weak to fly that high for the moment, so I fight the hunters on the ground. They find it harder to attack; they can only reach my tentacles. I take a deep inhalation of air, and then blast them away with a fiery gas. The hunters struggle to keep out of the way, and so disappear through a hole in the floor after climbing a ledge. Confused, I try to lift my body back up to the top ledge. Just having enough strength to do so, I spot the hunters emerging from the door, the ammunition lances out and ready to empty their bullets. I lift up all four of my tentacles and lay them out flat then spin around in a circular motion. I hit two hunters, but the other two seem to have lain on their stomachs and evade my attack. I end my attack, and the two hunters that I hit – the ones with the ammunition lances – struggle to their weary feet. I seem to be tiring also, and I once again clamp onto the platform. The hunter with the sword charges up his attack in front of my face. I lift up from the platform and exhale all the air in my stomach in the form of a wind tunnel attack. The hunter is sent flying. Another hunter swallows something, and it seems to heal everyone within the group of four. The hunter hits the ground with an almighty thud...and then gets up. No one has ever survived my wind tunnel attack before. I lift up both of my tentacles, and then roar at the hunters, Great Thunderbugs escaping from inside my body. They buzz around the hunters, exploding upon impact. I slam my tentacles down upon the platform, missing all of the hunters by an inch. The impact takes all of my energy, and I cannot move. The four hunters gather in front of me, two of them preparing their ammunition lances, one preparing to charge, and the other charging up an attack. I try to move, but the strain is too much, and the unison attack of the four hunters takes away that last bit of life that holds me up in the sky. I crash to the floor, my huge bulk splayed out over the concrete. I watch the clouds fade away as my eyes close, while I exhale my last breath in this cruel world; only the rays of sunlight through the clouds of the heavens provides the light for the Ancient Tower.


End file.
